


Bentang Samudra [Podfic]

by Upaupa_Ugya



Category: One Piece
Genre: Canon Era, F/M, Friendship, New World setting, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 21:12:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6130222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Upaupa_Ugya/pseuds/Upaupa_Ugya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nami, dalam perjuangan mewujudkan impiannya.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bentang Samudra [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yucc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yucc/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Bentang Samudra](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4660245) by [yucc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yucc/pseuds/yucc). 



> Disklaimer:
> 
> >> One Piece adalah karya Oda Eiichiro yang diserialisasikan di Weekly Shounen Jump dan satuannya dipublikasikan oleh Shueisha serta animasinya dibuat oleh Toei Animation.  
> >> Fanfiksi One Piece berjudul Bentang Samudra ini adalah karya yucc. Tidak ada keuntungan materi sedikit pun yang Penulis dapat atau ambil dari podfanfiksi ini.

[yucc - Bentang Samudra](https://soundcloud.com/ugyahn/ugya-kunpodfanfik-yucc-bentang-samudra)


End file.
